LATE
by Hikari 'HongRhii
Summary: "Sudah terlambat Sasuke." "Katakan Sakura, jangan membuatku bingung!" "Jika kau mengatakan lebih awal... Aku tidak akan menjadi milik orang lain." "Aku telah bertunangan." "...dengan kazekage Gaara." Tambahnya kemudian. Canon/OOC/Typo(s) my first Naruto fanfic RNR?


**LATE By Hikari**

**Declaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

**Warning : Typo(s), OOC, Abal, my First Naruto fanfic**

* * *

"Sakura..."

Gadis bermahkota merah muda itu tetap menunduk, meski namanya disebut oleh suara yang sangat ia ingin dengar selama hampir sepuluh tahun ini, ia tetap tak berani menatapnya. Hanya berdiri dan menahan gejolak perasaannya yang tak karu-karuan seperti ini.

Air matanya ia coba tahan sekuat tenaga. Entahlah, mungkin sekarang sudah keluar. Sakura tidak merasakannya. Rasanya sungguh mati rasa saat bertemu dengannya di hutan seperti ini. Berdiri saja dia berusaha sekuat tenaga agar tak jatuh. Sungguh... Sakura tak mengerti. Kenapa ia selalu terlihat lemah jika berhadapan dengannya.

"Sakura?"

Lagi. Dia memanggil namanya. Namun Sakura tak bergeming sedikit pun.

Dia masih seperti dulu. Tampan dan dingin. Namun sekarang dia lebih dewasa, terlihat lebih berkharisma dengan otot-otot kekarnya itu.

Sasuke. Ahh... Bahkan sakura gugup menyebut namanya meski hanya dalam hati.

Tapi...

Hei! Sakura bukan gadis lemah seperti masih di akademi dulu, bukan?

Sakura yang sekarang sudah berubah. Dia adalah mantan murid sang godaime hokage. Dia tidak ingin mempermalukan gurunya itu hanya karena dia terlihat lemah dihadapan Uchiha terakhir itu.

Yah... Haruno Sakura sekarang bukan Haruno Sakura yang dulu. Yang mengemis-ngemis kepada sahabatnya, Naruto untuk membawa ia kembali ke Konoha. Sakura juga bukan lagi gadis lemah yang perlu perlindungan teman-teman setimnya diberbagai misi yang ia jalani.

Menghembuskan nafas dengan keras, gadis bermata emerald itu mengangkat wajahnya. Ia hapus jejak-jejak air matanya, dan memberanikan diri menatap onyx yang ada didepan sana.

"Ya."

Entah itu hanya Sakura yang salah lihat atau memang Sasuke seperti bernapas lega ketika Sakura membalas panggilannya.

Sasuke menggerakkan kedua kakinya untuk mendekatkan dirinya pada gadis merah muda itu.

Mungkin semuanya tidak mengetahui perasaan si bungsu Uchiha pada gadis Haruno itu. Dalam sikap dinginnya yang dulu sering ia tunjukkan pada siapapun terutama Sakura itu, ternyata ada sekelumit perasaan yang membuat ia sering tak bisa tidur setelah ia pergi dari desa kelahirannya, Konoha.

Oh... Jangan tanyakan seberapa menderitanya Sasuke setelah ia menyadari, ia sangat menyukai gadis yang dulu ia juluki sebagai pengganggu itu.

Pengganggu? Ya benar! Dia sungguh pengganggu sampai-sampai mengganggu konsentrasinya ketika berlatih.

Dan setelah sepuluh tahun Sasuke kembali bertemu dengannya, betapa senangnya hatinya itu. Meski dia tidak tahu, bagaimana mengekspresikan kebahagiaannya setelah bertemu dengan gadis Haruno itu.

Seperti dugaan Sasuke selama ini, kini ia makin cantik. Meski ada satu hal yang meleset. Sasuke membayangkannya sekarang rambut merah muda gadis itu sudah memanjang, namun tidak. Rambutnya masih pendek seperti terakhir dia lihat.

Apa dia selalu memangkas rambutnya saat rambutnya mulai tumbuh?

Pakaiannya lebih minim dari dulu. Menambah kesan... Ehm sexy?

Oh... Ayolah. Seorang Uchiha Sasuke adalah lelaki normal. Pasti ada daya tarik tersendiri melihat Sakura yang sekarang lebih enak dipandang dibandingkan dulu.

Sasuke terus saja melangkahkan kakinya jika sebuah suara, tepatnya itu suara Sakura yang menyuruhnya untuk berhenti.

"Berhenti! Diamlah disitu!"

Sasuke membelalakkan matanya. Tidak menduga bahwa respon dari Sakura akan seperti ini.

"Sakura... Kau-"

"Kubilang diam."

Sakura kini telah memegang kunai ditangan kanannya, memasang kuda-kuda dihadapan Sasuke yang masih bingung dengannya. Bukankah harusnya Sakura senang melihat dirinya?

Hah! Percaya diri sekali kau Uchiha!

"Aku tahu apa yang ada dipikiranmu sekarang ini."

Sakura tetap memasang kuda-kuda dan menatap tajam Sasuke.

"Kau tahu apa tentangku?"

Ucap Sasuke dengan nada dinginnya. Tak pernah berubah dari dulu, pikir Sakura.

"Kau mengira, pasti aku senang melihatmu, terharu melihatmu dan kagum melihatmu. Aku tahu, itu yang ada didalam pikiranmu."

"Memang benar, bukan?"

"Tidak Sasuke-kun. Kau salah."

Sekuat tenaga Sakura tahan air matanya yang sudah merengsek ingin keluar.

Sedangkan Sasuke membelalakan matanya untuk kedua kalinya. Terdiam membeku ditempatnya.

Kenapa? Kenapa sakit sekali ketika seseorang yang sejak lama kau harapkan, kini seperti tak menganggapmu.

Bukankah itu sungguh menorehkan luka pada hatimu, huh?

Tiba-tiba Sakura menurunkan kunainya, kemudian ia berbalik memunggungi sang Uchiha bungsu itu.

"Kau pergilah. Aku tak sanggup jika harus membunuhmu dengan tanganku sendiri."

Sasuke mengepalkan telapak tangannya.

"Kenapa Sakura? Kenapa kau seperti ini?"

"Bukankah ini yang kau mau? Dulu ketika aku berada didekatmu kau menganggap aku pengganggu, dulu kau anggap aku -"

"Cukup Sakura!"

Sakura berbalik. Menampakkan wajah tegar disana. Namun ketahuilah, jika kau memandang mata emeraldnya, ada kerapuhan didalam sana. Meski Sakura tak selemah dulu, tapi jika sudah mengenai perasaan, itu akan sulit dihindarkan.

"Apa? Semua yang aku ucapkan benar 'kan? Pergilah. Aku membujukmu untuk kembali ke Konoha juga kau tak mau bukan?"

"Ikutlah bersamaku Sakura."

DEG!

"...aku ingin kau ikut denganku."

Kenapa Sakura? Bukankah kau senang mendengarnya? Kenapa kau malah terus memunggunginya dan tak segera merespon ucapannya?

SREEK!

"Jangan mendekat Sasuke!"

Namun Sasuke tak menuruti ucapan gadis Haruno itu, ia tetap melangkahkan kakinya untuk mendekatinya. Angin hutan yang datang, menerbangkan helai-helai rambut hitamnya. Jantungnya berdegup kencang didada sang Uchiha yang tersisa itu.

GREEP!

Dan detik itu pula Sakura tersentak tak percaya. Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha kini telah memeluknya dari belakang. Menumpukan dagunya ke bahu Sakura. Rambut ravennya kini menggelitik tengkuk Sakura. Dan hembusan nafas hangatnya membuat Sakura merasa nyaman.

"Aku tidak tahu, apa yang telah aku rasakan selama ini Sakura."

Sakura tetap diam. Membiarkan sang Uchiha bungsu tetap memeluknya.

"Kau memang pengganggu. Itu fakta. Dan tak akan pernah berubah. Namun, aku suka -aku suka ketika bayanganmu mengganggu pikiranku."

Sakura tersentak. Apa maksudnya?

Namun Sakura tetap diam. Membiarkan Sasuke untuk tetap bicara.

"Ketika aku latihan, tidur, bahkan sedang bertarung. Bayanganmu terus ada. Itu sangat menggangguku Sakura."

"-sampai aku bertanya dengan bodohnya keteman setimku di hebi. Kata Suigetsu, aku telah jatuh cinta padamu."

"S-sasuke..."

"Aku bertekad, jika aku bertemu denganmu, aku akan membawamu."

Sentakan kasar dari tangan Sakura, membuat pelukan keduanya terlepas. Sasuke sedikit terhempas kebelakang.

Sakura kini meneteskan air matanya lagi. Memandang benci pada orang yang ada di depannya seraya menggeleng samar.

"KAU BOHONG!"

"Itu benar Sakura. Aku telah jatuh cinta padamu. Meski aku belum mengetahui secara menyeluruh arti tersebut."

Kembali menunduk, Sakura mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Gadis berumur 22 tahun itu tersenyum miris. Bola mata emeraldnya redup seiring bertambahnya air mata yang keluar dari dalam sana.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau baru bilang padaku Sasuke?"

"Itu karena dulu aku belum mengerti perasaanku."

Ucapnya dengan nada dingin.

"Belum mengerti? Kenapa kau mengerti saat semuanya sudah terlambat?!"

Nada Sakura sedikit meninggi. Tersirat nada emosi juga didalam sana.

Terlambar? Uchiha Sasuke belum mengetahui maksud gadis emerald itu.

"Apa maksudmu dengan terlambat?"

"Jika kau mengatakannya sejak dulu, jika kau menyadarinya sejak awal. Semua ini pasti tidak akan terjadi, Sasuke."

"Apa maksudmu?"

Sasuke semakin tak sabar ingin mendengar penjelasan lebih detail dari Sakura.

"Sudah terlambat Sasuke."

Sasuke menyentuh kedua bahu Sakura. Sedikit mengguncangkannya untuk mengetahui penjelasan lebih rinci.

"Katakan Sakura, jangan membuatku bingung!"

"Jika kau mengatakan lebih awal... Aku tidak akan menjadi milik orang lain."

DEG!

Seketika tubuh Sasuke menegang, sekujur tubuhnya menjadi membeku mengetahui apa maksud Sakura.

"Apa kau sudah menikah?"

Sakura menggeleng "Aku telah bertunangan."

"...dengan kazekage Gaara." Tambahnya kemudian.

Sasuke menyeringai, "Begitu... Itu baru pertunangan, bukan?"

Bergerak maju, Sasuke menangkap pergelangan tangan kanan Sakura.

"Ikut aku."

"Lepas!"

Sakura menyentak tangan Sasuke. Namun Sasuke kembali menangkap pergelangan tangannya, dan ini lebih dianggap mencengkeram daripada menggenggam.

"Sas-Suke... Lepaskan! Sakit!"

Sasuke berhenti dari langkahnya untuk menyeret Sakura, ia berbalik. Melihat wajah Sakura yang basah. Air mata telah mengalir banyak disana.

"Apa tidak ada lagi satu ruang untukku dihatimu, Sakura?"

Sakura lurus memandang onyx milik Sasuke "Maaf Sasuke...tapi semua ini sudah terlambat."

"Mungkin benar kata Orochimaru. Hidupku tidak ada yang bernama 'cinta' "

Sasuke menyeringai "Lucu sekali, aku seorang yang penuh dendam, kini terpuruk hanya karna perasaan bodoh ini."

"Sasuke..."

Sasuke melepaskan genggamannya pada pergelangan tangan Sakura.

"Tapi aku berterimakasih padamu."

"...karena kau, aku bisa merasakan perasaan ini."

"Sasuke... Maaf, andai waktu bisa terulang kembali pasti aku -"

"Tidak mungkin waktu terulang Sakura. Ini sudah jalan takdirku."

"Sakuraaa... Dimana kau?"

Mereka berdua tersentak ketika mendengar suara lain mendekat. Segera Sakura melihat kebelakang. Dia hampir lupa kalau dia sedang mencari bahan obat-obatan bersama Ino di hutan. Mereka memang berpencar dalam mencari dan pada akhirnya Sakura bertemu dengan Sasuke.

"Sasuke aku –"

Sakura tercenung, melihat Sasuke tak ada lagi didekatnya. Kemana dia?

Sakura melihat keseliling dan mendeteksi cakranya, namun nihil! Tak ada tanda-tanda Sasuke berada didekatnya.

"Sakura jidat! Ohh Kami-sama... Aku lelah mencarimu tau!"

"Gomenasai Ino."

"Hahh... Kalau kau hilang, aku bisa dipenggal oleh sang Kazekage nanti karena telah menghilangkan calon istrinya."

Sakura terkekeh. Sejenak ia melupakan kejadian tadi dengan Sasuke.

"Eh? Jidat. Kau menangis?"

"Eh?" segera Sakura menghapus jejak-jejak air matanya. "Oh... Ini ak-aku kelilipan. Ya... Tadi ada debu yang masuk kemataku."

Ino memincingkan sebelah matanya. Tak percaya atas ucapan sahabatnya itu. Namun ia tak memikirkannya lagi.

"Sudahlah. Ayo kita pulang. Nanti si Hokage maniak ramen itu memarahi kita karena terlalu lama."

"Baiklah."

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya untuk meninggalkan tempat itu. Sebelumnya, ia lihat kembali kebelakang. Masih tak ada Sasuke.

Mungkin dia sudah pergi, pikir Sakura.

Maaf Sasuke...

Mungkin takdir kita untuk bersama... Tidak bisa.

Namun, aku bersyukur. Perasaanku terbalas olehmu meski hanya rasa sakit yang kau dapat.

Sekali lagi...

Gomen ne Sasuke...

**END**

* * *

**A/N : Nyahahaha~~~ akhirnya aku buat fanfic dengan pairing kesukaanku. ehmm... sebenernya ini baru permulaan. Bisa dibilang ini fanfic Naruto pertamaku meski aku tahu fanfic dari naruto ^^**

**so... maklumi aja kalau hasilnya jelek. mohon kritik dan saran bagi reader(s) yang sudah baca ^^**

**review yang kalian berikan sangat membantuku dikedepannya nanti. klo flames? ehmm... gak papa deh, aku kan masih baru. jadi menerima flames ^^**

**RNR?**


End file.
